The present invention is related to fuel injectors, and in particular to an air-cooled airblast fuel injector.
In the past, standard automotive or industrial fuel injectors have been utilized, for example, within exhaust systems to provide further heat to burn off carbon for diesel particulate filters. Exhaust environments are harsh environments and the extensive heat can cause the injectors to suffer from, for example, carbon fouling which can cause malfunctions and reduce the life of the injectors. Additionally, these injectors primarily atomize the fuel using just fuel pressure, which can also increase the likelihood of carbon fouling. It is desirable to produce an affordable fuel injector that can be utilized in harsh environments such as exhaust systems.